Nice & Slow
by itsamandything
Summary: Set in between the finale and the final break. Following their exoneration. Smut and fluff ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Nice and Slow**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: Set in-between Finale and Final Break! **

_Let me take you to a place nice and quiet  
No one there to interrupt  
Ain't got to rush  
I just want to take it nice and slow  
See we been waiting for this for so long  
We making love until the sun comes up  
(Tell me what you want to do with me)_

_-Usher_

Michael checked them into the penthouse suite of the nicest hotel in Miami. He wanted no one around them. They had earned this. Waited too long. Stolen too many moments or rushed kisses in the SS Minnow.

The doors of the elevator had barely closed before he had her pinned against the wall. Hands exploring, moaning into her mouth. Her hands secured in the back pocket of his jeans, pressing him closer to her. As close he could get with their clothes between them.

They parted long enough to get the key into the lock, then she pressed him against the nearest wall. She lifted his sweater over his head. Trailing kisses down his body, his hands tangling in her hair. She wanted to make sure he knew her intentions. She made them clear, kissing the curve of his erection through his jeans.

She unbuttoned them, and yanked them down, then his boxers. He slipped of his shoes, and stepped out of the clothes. She took him into her mouth and he hissed. They hadn't had time to foray into oral sex in the last couple months. Michael closed his eyes, his hands tangling in her hair even more than they had before.

She curled her tongue around his head, hollowing her cheeks, taking him in deeper and he thrusted into her mouth. She moaned around his length. Her hands found their place on his stomach, and she flicked his head, his stomach tightened and he came spilling into her mouth. She swallowed then, kissed her way back up his body, her lips taking time to flick each of his nipples.

He pushed them from the wall and her knees hit the bed. He yanked her shirt up and off, then slid her pants and panties down in one swoop. He pushed her to the center of the bed then crawled on top of her. He placed kissed on her collar bone, her shoulder then on her chest. He gently took a nipple at a time into his mouth, teasing them and she moaned his name.

He kissed down her stomach, his tongue pooling in her belly button, then sliding down. He placed her legs on his shoulders and he kissed the inside of each thigh before his tongue darted out, sliding her open. His tongue stroked her clit slowly, in circles. She was extremely wet for him. _Pregnancy hormones._

He curled two fingers in her, finding her g-spot and her stomach tightened before she even realized it, she came hard and fast and Michael didn't stop his assault her on. He added another finger, sliding in and out of her, and her hips bucked against his face.

She let her hands run over his head, relishing in the feel of his scalp. He tongue was merciless against her. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying to keep quiet but it wasn't successful. A slew curse words left her lips, followed by praises as she tipped over into her second orgasm. Her juices flowing.

He had practically inhaled her and she moaned his name again. Her legs were trembling as was the rest of her. "Michael," she groaned and he pressed one last kiss to her sex before kissing back up her body, settling in between her legs. "I love you," she said softly, trying to catch her breath as he kissed her.

"I love you." He said to her and she felt herself dampen again. She loved hearing him say that, in his low voice. "It's nice having time isn't it?" He asked her and she smiled.

"It is," she agreed with him. She felt his hands cradle her still flat belly and he gently slid into her, filling her completely. "Give me a minute," she said.

"Are you okay?"

"I just want to enjoy this for a long moment," she said to him and he kissed her again.

He slid languidly in and out of her, soft and slow. Something that they'd never had the luxury of. He thought of the night they'd first made love in Bruce's safe house. How long they'd waited to be together then. He wondered if that's where they'd made their child. On the run. It was a life they'd been living for so long.

His legs tangled with hers and he found his speed and her hands rested on his shoulder blades. Nails gently biting into his ink less skin. She moaned his name for what felt like the millionth time and she felt the pressure building in her stomach again.

Soft and slow was something she now looked forward to with him.

She came again, her third orgasm, as he rocked into her. He didn't give her a chance to recover though, fingers sliding between her legs, pushing her for a fourth, a record for them both. He came in her, lips clumsily on her and he felt limp against her. Completely spent. "God," she groaned.

"Ess," he aded and she blushed.

He pulled out of her and she curled into his side lazily running her fingers over his stomach. "I miss your tattoos," she said. "I liked tracing them."

"I never thought they'd be gone." He said and she smiled.

"Maybe I'll get one," she mused and he smirked.

"What would you get?"

"A crane maybe," she suggested. "With our Childs name," she added.

"I like that."

"Decided," she said to him. "So what next?" She asked intertwining their fingers.

"Whatever we want."

"Michael. Where do we want to live?"

"I hoped he could go back to Chicago. I could sell my loft and we could get a place somewhere for our family."

"Our family," she echoed. Family. He wanted a family with her. They hadn't discussed it much. He was still married to a Russian Stripper.

"I asked Kellerman to put me in touch with a lawyer." He blurted and her fingers stopped trailing up his skin.

"You did what?" She asked him. "Why?"

"To get assets unfrozen, to get an annulment." He said to her.

"Oh," she said to him.

"Sara, I want forever with you. I made that clear when I took that damn gun from you in Panama."

"I wasn't sure." She said hesitantly.

"I love you that's the beginning and end for me. That and our child." He said, kissing her.

"I like the sound of that." She said against his chest, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice & Slow**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

_Every time that you roll with me, holding me  
Trying to get control of me, holding me  
Nice and slow, you know  
Never letting go  
Never messing up the flow  
-Usher_

The next night, they were at dinner. He had promised her filet mignon while they say in a stolen jeep, hours after declarations of love were made. This is how their relationship had started and Michael was determined to show her, just how normal he could be.

He watched her, cutting into her filet and he smiled. He thought after the keys and the escape that he'd lost her. He almost had. That overdose. The last thing he'd thought would happen. God what he would give to take it back, take that pain away from her. Take away the pain from Panama. The pain of thinking he'd lost her. The pain of almost not having what he had now.

"What is it?" She asked taking a sit of sparkling water.

"Marry me." He said. He wanted it to be simple. They'd had enough rush moments. Enough planning and precision. Enough of the drama. He just wanted her, and their child.

"Michael," she said, her grin expanding.

"I'm serious. Marry me Sara. I don't want to wait," he said to her. "I want us to be a family."

"You're sure?"

"I love _you_." He said with emphasis on the last word.

"Yes." She said to him. She didn't care how it looked, she walked over to him and sat in his lap, kissing him. "I love you too." She said to him, kissing him again then moved back to her seat. "I don't want to wait."

"Me either. Let's take a couple weeks for us by then LJ and Sophia will be here. We can get married on the beach."

"I like that idea." She said taking a bite of her food. "So, you seem to be missing a part of the proposal." She chided and he shook his head.

"It's on its way."

"What did you do?"

"I had to let you know that I loved you. That what happened, you turning yourself in so we could get away was at the forefront of my mind. I bought a ring, and Lincoln said I was a stupid idiot. When Sucre met me in Panama, he called Maricruz's sister, and told her he was sending something that needed be delivered. By the time it got there I was in Sona so he had Maricruz hold onto it. He went to see his daughter, and get your ring," he explained.

"Michael."

"I wasn't going to let you think I'd forgotten about you. When I saw the cop cars I thought about jumping off that boat. I had to get to you. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in prison, than see you there for nothing." He confessed and she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You had it the whole time you were in Sona?"

"Yes."

"You're really going to make me cry." She said to him, blotting her cheeks with her napkin. "I didn't know."

"Sara what you did, I'll never forget it. I hated that you weren't with us. You should've been. I never should've left you in that hotel in Chicago."

"I never should've given you that gun in Panama."

"I would've taken it from you." He insisted. "You weren't going to prison."

"I love you." It was all she could say. She'd never thought they'd be here. Discussing marriage. Discussing their future. "It's the only thing I can say that won't make me cry even more," she said and he took his hand to reach across and wipe away the stray tears on the side of her nose.

His fingers felt like fire against her skin.

"I love you too." He urged and she smirked.

They finished in relative silence and Michael paid the bill. They walked hand in hand to their rental and made their way back to the hotel. This day ended in a place, she hadn't expected. She had hoped but she wasn't going to push him. It would happen when it was supposed to.

She changed, putting on the dress shirt he'd discarded and she climbed into bed. "You look good in my shirt." He said changing into pajama bottoms.

"What got me through Panama was thinking about that train bathroom and your reciprocation at the cigar club. Knowing you felt the same, that's how I survived." She said as he crawled into bed next to her.

"I was so scared Sara. Then when Whistler told me you were alive, all I could think about was getting to you. It's the only thing that mattered. I didn't care if I ended up in jail. I had to know you were okay."

"I never imagined this is where we'd be when I met you a year ago."

"Me either." He said to her, he brought her close to his chest and she relaxed against him. "Sara."

"Yes?"

"How far along do you think you are?"

"I'd guess about six and a half weeks. It had to have happened that night in Bruce's safe house." She answered.

"Well they say all it takes is once." He said and she turned to face him, a smirk on her face.

"I told you once, I'm not careful when it comes to you. You'd think with my medical training I'd know better."

"I'm glad you're not careful when it comes to me. I wouldn't change a thing." He said to her. "Sara I never completely apologized for the keys, or the door."

"Don't." She said putting a finger against his lips. "You weren't responsible for me overdosing. I was the one that was weak."

"But you thought I'd betrayed you. Used you and it wasn't like that."

"I know it wasn't." She said softly to him. "I'm sorry for yelling that day when you called."

"I had to know you were okay."

"I know." She said to him. "I know." She repeated, her hands sliding down his stomach and under his pants to grasp him. "I know." She said again, feeling him. She slid down his pajama bottoms and he shed of her her underwear. He rolled to where he was half on top of her and slid into her, and she gasped. He was painfully hard, and she felt like a glove around him.

"Sara," he said and she smiled before she kissed him. He was slow, painfully slow and she wouldn't change a thing. It was nice to not be rushed. That's how their lovemaking had been since they got here the other day. So slow. So good.

They came together, her legs tangled with his. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"As long as you want." He replied and he kissed her. He ran his hands across her scars. Somehow, the general and Gretchen would pay for what they'd done to her. He just didn't know how yet. That was a problem for another day. Tonight he was content to stay here, with her, inside her, feeling her heart best against his chest.


End file.
